Immortal Friendship Precure
Immortal Friendship Precure! (不滅の友情プリキュア!) consists of 49 episodes. Its major themes are friendship, familial ties, and emotions. The season premiered on November 26, 2015. Plot overview Jun Izanama is a 14-year-old with a passion for cooking and making friends, although the latter she's not done in a long time. Beginning her second year at a prestigious academy, she thinks her school life is gonna be smooth sailing as the Culinary Club's new president - that is, until she's greeted by a fairy from another world! Jubilee, the Royal Advisor of the Everlast Kingdom, pleads with her to find the 8 warriors spoke of in their legends - Pretty Cure. At the same time, she's also met a General from the Dark Land Kingdom. This evil kingdom threatens to swallow everything in its Negative Energy, earth included. In order to protect Jubilee - and her home - Jun awakens into Cure Hope. Now, she's tasked with finding the other 7 Cures and putting a stop to the Dark Land Kingdom's plans. Can she stop them before it's too late for Jubilee's world... and her own? Characters (Good) Jun Izanama / Cure Hope * Jun is an outwardly happy 14-year-old girl, preferring to be with others than by herself. At the same time, she doesn't do much socializing and ends up making friends after becoming a Precure. She grew up in a house with Azami and Ume, and grew up with just her mother from a young age. She is always one to help others, no matter if the situation is over her head or not. Conversely, she's kind of oblivious to the feelings of those around her, sometimes even if they're painfully obvious, and requires somebody else to tell her to back off. Once friends with somebody, she is loyal to them no matter what and loves them with all her heart. Her alter ego is Cure Hope, AKA "The Pink Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of a New Tomorrow! Cure Hope!" Emika Susume / Cure Brave * Emika is a 14-year-old girl with a shy disposition. She has quite a stutter due to her anxiety, and the more stressed she gets, the more pronounced it is. She is very awkward in social situations, but smart and well coordinated. She loves making desserts and pastries. As a person, she is loyal once you get to know her and will actually stick up for you. She has trouble expressing her feelings, but you can usually tell since she wears her heart on her sleeve. She really admires Jun and the others, and is glad she could be a part of the team. Her alter ego is Cure Brave, AKA "The Red Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of Endless Courage! Cure Brave!" Yuki Konoko / Cure Kind * Yuki is 17, the oldest of the group. She is a protective friend, valuing the comfort and presence of friends more than anything. She is part of the student council as well as the culinary club. She is a good student, although not a huge bookworm. She is quiet but firm when necessary, and is willing to protect what she deems important. She babies the others slightly, despite being friends, and wishes to see them succeed. She cares a great deal for Jubilee, too, and wants to help him rebuild his homeland. She enjoys cooking over baking. Her alter ego is Cure Kind, AKA "The Yellow Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of a Soft Heart! Cure Kind!" Ryoko Hajime / Cure Strong * Ryoko is 16 and identifies as agender. They/them are their preferred pronouns, and they'll fight people who argue otherwise. Ryoko works out and practices judo, as well as being abnormally tall by Japanese standards, and is considered the strongest person at the school. Unfortunately, they were kicked out of the Judo Club three years ago due to an incident. They want to protect their friends, but at the same time is afraid to appear scary or mean. They have a bit of a temper, but they're learning to control it. They love their friends and is kind of cheesy, often doing little things here and there to display affection for them. They channel their strength and emotions into being a cure, finding it as a good outlet. Their alter ego is Cure Strong, AKA "The Green Hero." Their catchphrase is "The Light of a Protective Hand! Cure Strong!" Azami Akihito / Cure Joy * Azami is 14 and captain of the girl's basketball team. She is very athletic and a good player, despite not being as tall as the others. She is half-Japanese from her dad's side, and half-Brazilian from her mother's side. She grew up in a communal household with Jun and Ume, and considers them her siblings. She speaks Portuguese, Spanish, and Japanese. As a person, she is easily excitable and loves to go out and do things. She becomes good friends with the others, and is naturally a friendly person. She is very supportive and believes that smiling and being happy will keep others in good spirits as well. She values smiles and would always like to see her friends happy, too. Her alter ego is Cure Joy, AKA "The Blue Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of an Upbeat Tune! Cure Joy!" Matsuko Nagasawa / Cure Spirit * Matsuko is a 15-year-old girl with a sort of attitude. She dreams of being a prima ballerina and has had to fit in amongst the other catty girls in the ballet scene. Being half-black in Japan, it has made it difficult for her to fit in, but she's found a place after so long. Now, she's very blunt and doesn't put up with anything she doesn't want to. She also seems to know just about everything, being very perceptive. Even if she doesn't know, she'll make you think she does. She loves her friends but has trouble showing it after having to be catty for so long. She wants to cheer them on with all she has and wants to protect them and her world. Her alter ego is Cure Spirit, AKA "The Purple Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of Newfound Enthusiasm! Cure Spirit!" ??? / Cure Honest * A mysterious girl who disappeared many years ago. Nobody knows who or where she is anymore. Ume Yoshiko / Cure Trust * Ume is a 14-year-old girl who is somewhat grumpy but means well under her exterior. She is the vice-president of the culinary club, part of the mathletes, and volunteers time as a tutor. She is taller than average, only an inch shorter than Yuki. She can be seen as cold or mean by others, but everything she does is calculated and - in her eyes, at least - for the good of her friends and others. She loves Jun and Azami and cares for them above everything else. She has trouble getting along with Ryoko, but respects them nonetheless. She wants to contribute to the greater good, as well as protect Jun, so she becomes a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Trust, AKA "The Grey Hero." Her catchphrase is "The Light of a Reliable Soul, Cure Trust!" Jubilee * Jubilee is the same age as Yuki, and ages the same in the human world. He is the Royal Advisor to Queen Mirai of the Everlast Kingdom. He tries to be serious, but is easily embarrassed and fails at being serious. He respects the cures and loves them all like siblings. He is driven by the desire to restore his homeland, the Everlast Kingdom, and see his baby sister again, who was frozen in the first attack. He has a fairy form, which resembles an owl, and a human form. His vocal tic is "-jubi!" Characters (Evil) Prince Shadow * A mysterious figure, the leader of the Dark Land Kingdom. He is currently frozen in the form of a statue. The others are working to revive him. His powers have not been revealed, although the Generals are clearly afraid of him. Dusk * A General of the Dark Land Kingdom. His theme color is dark red. He represents the negative energy of anger and cruelty. He has a shark-toothed grin. He is also surprisingly tall. He values cunning and being as mean as possible. He targets Cure Hope when he has a change, as he has a vendetta against her for when she punched him in the face and it was posted all over the media. Sable * A General of the Dark Land Kingdom. Her theme color is dark brown. She represents the negative energy of selfishness and regret. She values proper appearance and making herself look good. She is vain and wants to impress others. She believes she is the most beautiful. Something is wrong with her, however, and Jubilee senses she is regaining her human emotions. Ink * A General of the Dark Land Kingdom. His theme color is dark blue. He represents the negative energy of pride and fear. He is very muscular and values strength and the ability to beat opponents without much effort. He tries and fails to do impressive feats of strength, much to his dismay. He feels like his rival is Cure Strong because of this. Ebony * Prince Shadow's helper. Little is known about her. She uses a bow and arrow and her eyes are covered by her hair. Gloom * Prince Shadow's other helper. Little is known about her. She is short and silent almost all the time. Shaori * The "monster of the week." Takes the humanoid shape of whoever's negative energy it's personifying. It is made of black ooze and has glowing red eyes. It cries out whatever it's feeling at the time and uses the vocal tic "-rii!" Characters (Misc.) * Queen Mirai * Bliss * Hanataro Fujishima * Mrs. Hinamori Items & Places * Everhearts: Gemstones that let the Cures transform, and also give them their Cure weapons. * Everlast Seeds: The Cures are collecting these to reform Queen Mirai's soul and fix the Everlast Kingdom. * Dark Solution: The raw negative energy pulled from the Dark Land Generals that they use to create the Shaoris. * Otonashi: The town where IFP takes place. * Everlast Kingdom: Jubilee's Homeland, a parallel world inhabited by fairies. The human world is tied to it, and feeds it energy through their positive energy. * Saint Golden Faith Academy: The school the Cures attend. A prestigious academy reserved for the best of the best. You have to be recruited into it. * Friendship Park: The town park, where the Cures hang out outside of school. Ryoko's mom runs and ice cream stand here, and Ryoko works there part time. * Immortal Friendship Gazebo: A gazebo overgrown by vines and weeds, forgotten many years ago. Jun discovered it on accident her first day at school. She and the others eat lunch here, and they named it after their team. Read It Now * FFN * AO3 * Wattpad Image gallery ifp crew.png|IFP Cures jubilee.png|Jubilee IFP School Uniforms.png|Civilian Cures - Kisekae | |[[Category:Fanseries]]||}}